Kidnapped
by NaruGaaFan
Summary: Itachi acts like he doesn't want anything to do with his younger brother and this hurts Sasuke, but what happens when Sasuke misteriously disappears? How will Itachi react? Will he find his lost baby brother? Not ItaSasu, but it's M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.

This story was inspired by the stroy Kidnapped, which was written by bruisedfingers.

Warnings: Abuse, Rape, Neglect.

'_Thoughts'_

'_Flashbacks'_

'_**Dreams'**_

"Talking"

**POV**

A/N: Author's Note

Chapter 1

**Itachi's POV**

"Hey Niisan?" my annoying younger brother said from the other said of the door.

I let out a annoyed sigh, sometimes I think it would be better to have a younger sister. I mean didn't he understand that I was sick? Don't get me wrong I'm not complaining, because I don't feel good, but just because this is annoying as hell. I mean it is every day with this, "Niisan can you train me?" I figured mom would draw the line if I was sick, but no, Sasuke is mom's precious little baby, she doesn't like Itachi, he never shows affection.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to keep the irritation out of my voice.

"Mom said it would be okay if you trained me so do you want to?" Sasuke said.

"No, I'm sick why would I want to train you?" I said, with annoyance in my voice.

"Oh okay I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even asked. I'm so sorry, I hope you feel better." Sasuke said in a hurried voice.

**Mikoto's POV**

I watched as I saw my poor baby walk in with his head down. _'Poor baby Itachi never gives you a chance, does he?'_

"Hey Sweetie, Mommy was foolish and forgot to get the onions for the onion soup, would you be a dear and go buy them at the market for me?" I asked my very blue son.

"Sure Okasan." He replied.

"Thank you and don't forget, do not talk to strangers." I called after him as he walked out the door with the money I gave him. _'I'm pretty sure heard him shout back I know, but I'm not sure'_

I shrugged and went back to my work. _'Dinner is set on a tight schedule since my husband had to work, so dinner could just be now. We can have vegetable soup tonight and change it up tomorrow with onion soup, but if the market doesn't have any onions then we can have just vegetable soup again.'_

I walked over to my oldest son's door and knocked on it. "Itachi, dinner is ready." While I awaited a reply from him I heard the door open and close and my husband say "I'm home."

Itachi's door swung open, I blinked and then smiled at him and moved out of his way. He just walked right past e and into the dining room.

I sighed and followed behind him _'and people wonder why I favor sweet little Sasuke over grumpy old Itachi.'_

I walked down and began pouring soup into bowls. I handed the soup to my husband and Itachi and then sat down with mine. "We were supposed to have onion soup, but a certain someone hasn't retuned from the market with the onions yet. I'm actually starting to get quite worried about him."

"And he wants to be a ninja, what kind of ninja can't run to the market and get back in time for dinner!?! He's a disgrace to the Uchiha Clan, he even worried you!" Fugaku yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

"Itachi would you please go and fetch him for me, and Fugaku you shouldn't say that about your son." I said.

"Oh so now you're wasting Itachi's time with that useless brat!?! And I really don't care, I can say whatever I want, if he doesn't want me to insult him then he should get better and stop being such a fucking disgrace!" Fugaku shouted glaring at me.

"Mother I will go get Sasuke and father it won't take me that long." Itachi said, as he began putting on his shoes.

**Itachi's POV**

"Well if you trained him once in a while maybe he would be a better ninja." my mother seethed.

"I don't have time for such a waste of time, besides my father never helped me!" Fugaku yelled.

"I don't care what your father never did, this is you with your son not him with you." She said, going back to her calm voice.

"Yeah and I turned out fine, so I'm using his methods and trust me there will be a punishment if his grades drop, or he fails his graduation exam, or if he becomes a ninja and he fails a mission." Fugaku said.

My mother stood up form the table and walked off into the extra bedroom, as I walked out the door I heard both bedroom doors slam. _'Damn it, there fighting again, I'm surprised they haven't got a divorce yet, I know exactly how that would work out. Dad would get me and mom would get Sasuke, dad would get the house mom would live with her sister until she found one. Dad would win, dad would get everything, because he always gets his way.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked down the quiet streets of Konoha, admiring all of the trees hanging above. _'Konoha is so beautiful, with all the trees, the glinting lights of the shops, the river flowing in that little opening in the forest, the forest that looms right outside the shopping area, the eerie house that is the middle of the creepy forest outside of the shopping area, the trail of blood and the kunai. …Wait a minute the trail of blood and kunai.'_

I retraced my steps and frowned, _'Last time I checked this wasn't here.'_ I looked in the direction of the forest and shrugged _'Someone must have killed and animal and dragged it off into the forest.'_ I continued on my not so merry way to the market.

Once I got there I walked in and checked for the all so familiar chicken butt haircut. I didn't find it, so I did the other obvious thing to do, I went up to the cashier and said, "Have you seen a kid with a chicken butt haircut, he was supposed to be buying onions."

"A what?" The blond cashier said.

"A kid with a chicken butt haircut, you know a little boy black hair, black eyes, his hair looks like a chicken or duck butt." I said to her.

She shook her head no, so I left, this time I'd follow the trail of blood.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My heart is beating so fast, what if Sasuke is gone, I mean yeah he was annoying, but I still loved him. The trail of blood was gone and so was the kunai. I was so fucking worried, so I had decided tog go into the forest maybe I'd find the trail of blood. Then my heart stopped, I was frozen _'The eerie house in the middle of the forest is gone, …it disappeared along with my baby brother.'_

My feet pounded against the ground I was running as fast as I could, I needed to get home and tell my mom and even my dad. My heart felt like it was going to explode, plus I had this aching feeling in it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran into the living room and the right in between the extra room door and my parents room. I opened both doors and said, "Sasuke is gone."

My mom screamed and my dad looked pretty distressed too, _'I guess he does care.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry that Itachi was a little OOC through out it, but when you're sick you're either all goofy and stuff or you're zonked, or your in a bad mood, but then again Itachi had more of a mood swing thing going on, oh well sorry for the whole out of character thing, but other than that it was good right? Oh yeah and those warnings are just sort of the entire story warnings, so yeah. Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you liked it, but then again I'll never know if you don't review. Well that's all bye-bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto in anyway.

Warnings: Abuse, Rape, Neglect

This story was inspired by Kidnapped, which was written by bruisedfingers.

'_Thoughts'_

'_Flashbacks'_

'_**Dreams'**_

"Talking"

**POV**

A/N: Author's Note

Chapter 2

**Itachi's POV**

"Sasuke is gone." I stated clearly.

My mom shakily walked over to me and placed her hands on my shoulders. I stared into her obsidian orbs. She was obviously distressed, but she was looking at me as if it were some sick joke. _'Why does she think I'm playing a prank on her? I care about Sasuke too so why? Why doesn't she think I'm telling the truth? Even if I was playing a joke I wouldn't joke about something like this, because a lot of people want the Uchiha blood so this wouldn't really be counted as a joke. I'm used to dad acting like I am just the Uchiha's secret weapon, but now I'm being looked down on by mom. I finally understand how Sasuke feels.'_

"Itachi …are you trying to play a joke on me?" She asked. She was obviously trying to be calm after all who would be calm when someone just told them their son was missing. I think she was trying to keep herself from screaming, whether it would be from anger, panic, or sorrow, I have no idea, but I am guessing it would be a mixture of all of them. Sweat drops slid down her face, _'The sweat drops make it look like she's crying. She probably is crying on the inside. Well I guess the saying it's a mother's instinct to freak out when someone says their child is gone was true.'_

"I went to the store and the clerk said she didn't see anyone like him come in and then I went to look for a path to see if he went into the woods and I didn't find him." I said trying to keep the worry out of my voice. _'I've never really felt anything for Fugaku, Mikoto was alright, but Sasuke, Sasuke was precious to me even if I did treat him like he was a pest most of the time. Sasuke is the only person I would hold through the night if he was scared …which I did once.'_

'_Flashback:'_

'_I snuggled up in my bed glad be able to sleep since I was exhausted. My day had been full of missions and when I got home my parents just gave me more junk to do. Mainly Fugaku did. I was about ready to pass out when I felt someone shaking me. I would've thought it was Fugaku, but the hand was to gentle so instead I thought it was my mom._

"_Niisan…" My baby brother's voice rang out like an alarm._

_Oh… so that was who it was, I thought the hand was too small to be my mom's. I opened one eye to see my younger brother standing there shivering. He was twiddling his fingers with a look of fear, uneasiness, and sorrow plastered on his face. I sighed and sat up, willing to hear what he had to say._

"_What's wrong Sasuke?" I asked him, figuring that he wouldn't continue unless I gave him a sign that said it was ok. He whimpered and hopped onto my bed, and then he moved so he was sitting in front of me. He paused, as if he was chocking on his words and then moved closer to me._

"_Niisan… I had a bad dream…." He said looking down; it looked like he was ashamed of himself. I wouldn't be surprised if he was ashamed of himself after all the only things that dad says to him are things that make him down._

"_Well you know if you talk about this bad dream then it might get better and maybe eventually go away." I said. I didn't want to promise him that it would go away, because it doesn't always go away. Sometimes it gets worse. I patted his head and he pouted, but still snuggled up closer. His lips were made for pouting; they curled up into the perfect frown that would anyone's heart. You see the only reason it doesn't work with Fugaku is because he doesn't have a heart._

"_I think it will be a while until it goes away. You see Niisan, it was about you." Sasuke said with a hint of sadness in his voice I blinked, while stroking Sasuke's head, I was stroking it exactly like you would stroke a cat's. About me? It must have been one fucked up dream then. It was as if I was becoming a nightmare to myself these days._

_He looked at me, as if he was waiting for me to say something and when I didn't he sighed. I think he knew that meant he would have to tell the story. What was he expecting me to do? Read his mind? I might be good, but I couldn't read minds. I understood that he probably didn't want to, but I wanted to know._

"_W-well …you…" he closed his eyes. "You came out of nowhere and …killed everyone…" I stared at him, not showing any shock or surprise, more restlessness at the words. Since he was such a strong shinobi it occurred to him before that he was set in a container, being forced to follow the rules of the village. That really wasn't his thing, but he couldn't tell Sasuke that, not now not ever. He would be crazy if he did._

"_It was just a dream… just forget about it and go back to bed, ok?" I said and then I laid back down. I watched him pause and then look at the ceiling and then back at me. I sighed and looked fully back at Sasuke questioning him why hadn't went back._

"_But, Niisan… it's cold in my room." Sasuke said trying his best to make up an excuse I' believe. I paused then chuckled quietly. I sighed and beckoned him to come closer and get in the covers with me._

"_Alright, alright. You can sleep with me," I said, smiling when I turned on my side. I'm guessing his face brightened and then he snuck under the covers with me, cuddling close. He snuggled close to my chest obviously enjoying the extra warmth he was getting and I can't say I could complain, because I was getting extra warmth too. I wrapped my arms around my younger brother, falling asleep faster that night than any other night.'_

'_End Flashback'_

I almost laughed at the memory of that, but I didn't really find it appropriate at that moment. My mother was about to have a mental breakdown and my father had just decided to go send out a search party to look for Sasuke. _'He is sending that search party out for two reasons. Reason 1 Mikoto was freaking out. Reason 2 He wanted to make sure no body got a hold of the clan's ability, because even though Sasuke was young there were still many ways that they could get a hold of it.'_

"My poor baby is lost!" Mikoto cried out, crying into Fugaku's chest. Fugaku held her and was comforting her, the best he could. I wanted to snarl, _'He father could probably care less. He probably cared a little, but Fugaku would be much more distressed if I was the one who went missing. It would be a big deal then, but oh, not now, not when Sasuke was missing. Of course I could always be over exaggerating.'_

"Don't worry; he won't be missing fro long." I said before I walked out the door. _'I want to investigate the path again. I am very curious about that blood trail and the fact that it disappeared right after I realized Sasuke was gone. So I was going to calculate where the blood trail had been, by clues and memory. Hopefully, I will find Sasuke soon.'_

**Sasuke's POV**

I opened my eyes, I felt confused. It felt like I was being constricted around my body. I tried to call out for my older brother, but all that came out was an Mmph sound. Shock ran through my body, as I tried to stand up, but I wasn't able to prevail.

I looked down and found out my body was tied with rope. _'No wonder I couldn't move.' _I felt could taste the dust from the rag that was tied around my head and stuffed into my mouth, so it could be used as a gas. I whimpered, _'Where am I and what the heck happened?'_

"Calm down young child." A voice came from the shadows. I yelped, but it didn't make much of a noise. I started to push myself away from where I thought the voice was coming from. I was getting closer and closer to the wall, but I had to stop when I hit something that wasn't the wall. They were legs, when I looked up I saw a man much taller than me standing there.

"Aren't you a lively one?" The man said kneeling down next to me. The man wasn't clearly visible; because there was only one window and they curtains were drawn closed. The man was wearing silver earrings that were in a sort of half moon shaped.

"Now, now calm down. You might hurt yourself." He said tracing his finger along my chin.

I felt sick as he began kissing my neck. Biting here and there and leaving big purple marks.

'_What is he doing? This is so weird I've never had this happen before.'_

He pulled out a kunai and cut off my shirt. Then he began to bite and suck on my chest. I gasped as he took my right nipple in his mouth and began swirling his tongue around it._ 'This is getting really uncomfortable really fast, but then again this started off uncomfortable.'_ He picked up the kunai again and cut of my shorts and underwear. He used his finger to lightly trace my thigh then used the kunai to drag it along the line he had traced. I wanted to scream in pain, but resisted the urge. He smiled and licked up the blood. He then did the same thing to my other leg and lapped up the blood, It was like he was a cat and the blood was milk.

"I'll be nice and I'll prepare you." He said smirking.

Prepare me for what? I wanted to ask, but couldn't. Soon enough I felt the tip of the kunai touching my entrance. I began shivering _'What is he going to do?' _He jammed the kunai into my entrance and I let out a muffled scream. He smiled even more and twisted it around inside of me. He took the kunai out and positioned something really hard outside of it and then jammed it in. I tried to cry out in pain, but again nothing happened _'This hurts so much, what did I do to deserve this?'_ Tears threatened to fall from my eyes. Something hot came out of the thing he had inside of me. After he pulled out I blacked out from the pain.

**Itachi's POV**

I knelt down on the ground and dusted off some of the dirt on the sidewalk. I felt like Sherlock Holmes and I almost let out an 'Ah Ha' when I discovered that the blood trail hadn't disappeared, someone had merely covered it with new dirt and the trail led right into the forest. _'Hopefully the culprit kept going straight, but I will make sure of it.'_

A/N: Well that's all for now everyone, but don't forget to review. And you guys should consider your self lucky I pushed myself extra hard just so I could get this chapter out quicker. Well see you next time and don't forget to review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: Abuse, Rape, Neglect.

This story was inspired by Kidnapped, which was written by bruised fingers.

'_Thoughts'  
_'_Flashbacks'  
_'_**Dreams'  
**_"Talking"  
**POV  
**A/N: Author's Note

A/N: Can anyone guess what happened to Sasuke in chapter two and does anyone feel bad for him?

Chapter 3

**Sasuke's POV**

I was sitting in the dark for a while; I couldn't cry anymore I had already cried too much. The man returned and put a cloth on my mouth it smelled of alcohol and I. I grimaced at the smell. That's all I remember of that night …or day; I couldn't tell which it was.

Now I was in another room it was lighted better than the last. I could see myself; I could tell my hair was messy and some of the cuts I had were reopening, causing streams of blood to drip down onto the floor. I could tell that my skin was getting irritated by the ropes that were binding my body. I wished that I had a kunai at the moment, but when I moved my hand down towards my kunai ouch I found out that it was no longer there. _'The man took all of my weapons and had left me immobile here in a slightly less dark room. I can't wait to find out who the man is.'_

I sighed a closed my eyes, oh how I wanted to go to sleep. I heard the door creak open, which made me immediately open my eyes again. The door was wide open, but no one was there. I stared desperately at the light; I wanted to crawl over to it. Then I felt someone's grip from behind. I turned my head and saw the man, his face was much clearer now. The man smirked and undid the gag he had had on me so I couldn't talk. He ran a hand through my hair and I grimaced. '_The way Itachi used to run his hand through my hair was much nicer than this man's hand.'_

"You're a very pretty little boy you know that?" The man said tracing his finger along my chin again. I stared at his hand for a while before looking at his face. His skin was a deathly pale color; his light gray eyes matched his skin color quite a bit. He had short spiky black hair (think Naruto's) He wore tan pants and a blue shirt; very casual. Finally I reorganized my train of thought and glared at the man with the fiercest glare I could muster.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled with anger in my eyes. This was the man that had taken him away from somewhere and had dragged him away. The man frowned and pulled his hand away.

"Now, now, don't fret you will not be harmed as long as you're a good boy." The man said, smiling once more. I frowned and looked back at my bloody legs. _'My legs look much bloodier and in worse shape in the light'_ I looked at my arms and saw that they were in much worse shape also.

"What did you do to me?" I asked, trying to replace the fear in my voice with rage, it worked …somewhat. The man merely chuckled and got up heading towards the door. A tinge of fear hit me. _'The door will close again and it will leave me in this dark room all by myself.'_

"I'll be back, you haven't eaten in days, you know." The man said walking out and grabbing the doorknob, getting ready to close it. Sweat drops fell down my face. I stared at the hand on the knob and sighed in relief when the door was left open a bit. _'I don't care if it means the man pities me, I'm just sick of the dark.'_

I started struggling trying to wiggle out of the ropes tight grip, but I failed once again. I had tried getting out of the ropes several times since I had been awake. _'Mom must be worried sick, dad I probably angry since I made mom worried, and Itachi is probably completely calm, that or extremely happy.'_ Silent tears started falling from my eyes as I tired yet again to escape the ropes, but I gave up miserably. I fell to the ground and my tears soaked the wood.

I always fail, that's all I can ever do. _'I always disappoint my father, because I always fail. Itachi doesn't want to train me, because he knows that there is no point, because I will just fail. I know I fail at everything I do, but why does Itachi hate me so much? What did I ever do to deserve his hate like this?'_

I sighed and whispered to the dark, "Just live through it Sasuke, it will be over soon enough, one way or another it will be over soon enough."

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

I was back at the blood trail again and like always I was all by myself. I had lost the path last time and Mikoto told me to give u in the forest for a while especially since I was sick. Three days had seemed a bit long to me, but on the day after the fourth I was out the door in a flash, determined to find my baby brother. Now I was following the blood trail perfectly, making sure I could still see the blood as I walked. As I walked deeper into the forest the whole scenario got darker.

Worry hit me as I quickened my pace, I was thinking about Sasuke alone in the dark, shivering cold. Worry turned into fear as I went in a slight trot, trying to keep along the lines.

I stopped in the middle of the dark forest, falling to my knees, as I went into a coughing fit. I hadn't realized it until now, but being out so much looking for Sasuke had made my 'cold' even worse. I clutched my stomach with one hand, my other hand falling limp at my side.

As I kneeled in the grass, my coughing got worse and it echoed throughout the silent forest. Small creatures rustled in their homes, some of them peeked their heads out to see what the heck that noise could possibly be. It must have been foreign to all these animals, since it was so isolated back here. The forest didn't even have a name it was just a large area of forest on the map.

Blood started to come out with the coughs, making me weaker and weaker by each cough. I started shaking, but I told myself to keep sitting there. _'I'm not weak; I'll be alright in a minute.' _I kept thinking to myself. The thought started to fade away, along with my ability to keep conscious. My body fell into a kneeling position and I laid down on my side. Blood poured down from my mouth as the coughing started to end, but as the coughing became less continuous, I faded. I faded until nothing could be seen, but black.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

The man had come back with a small plate of food; sitting in front of me. I eyed the food curiously. The man smiled and took the fork with food on it, pushing it into my mouth. I blinked when the food hit my mouth, but I ate it anyway, I had just realized how hungry I was.

"Why can't you just untie me and let me eat on my own?" I asked after swallowing the food. The man chuckled and put more food on the fork.

"You'd try to run away, little one." He said, pushing the food back in my mouth. I ate that too and realized I was eating sushi. I had tried sushi not too long ago and I hated the taste, even though I loved fish. I had vowed never to eat sushi again, but now look where I was. Not only was I eating it, but I was also eating it desperately, I probably could've been mistaken for a very skinny pig.

After the food was gone, the man stood up, carrying the empty plate and the fork in his hand. I stared at the man, as he walked towards the door.

"Wait! When are you coming back?" I asked, ignoring the voice that was telling me that I was an idiot for wanting the man around. The truth was I didn't want the man around; I just wanted some company, because I was sick of being alone. It was lonely in this room, sitting against the wall staring at the wall. When the man came in my, thoughts strayed from my family, which was good. Thinking about them just made everything worse. The man chuckled at my words, as he looked back in my direction.

"Hmmm, I'll be around. If you're that lonely, maybe I'll come later." The man said, smiling, his eyes glistening in the light of the doorway. I gulped, the nodded, looking down at the ground. The man turned back towards his path and walked out the door, closing the door behind him. A sigh escaped my mouth as I sat against the wall, staring at the wall. My thoughts quickly drifted back to my family.

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

"Itachi please wake up!" Was all I could hear. My eyes slowly opened and I saw my mother's face above me, clutching me tightly. I sat up and coughed; spitting some blood onto the ground. Mikoto sighed in relief and hugged me only for me to push her away.

"Itachi, what happened?" Fugaku asked from his position of kneeling next to his wife. I blinked and looked at the sky, they were still in the darker parts of the forest. Apparently they had found him here, suddenly I remembered what had happened and sighed at the memory.

"All it was, was a coughing fit." I said, scratching my head. Fugaku blinked obviously a bit confused, whereas Mikoto out in worry and anger at the same time.

"Just a coughing fit! What kind of crap is that! Itachi you were on the ground with blood pouring out of your mouth! You brought me to tears! I thought I was going to loose both of my sons!" Mikoto said and truth to be told, tears were falling down her cheeks. Fugaku rubbed her back, but looked at me sternly at the same time. I gave them no response, but I struggled to stand up with my weak body. Mikoto shook her head and laid me down on the ground, looking at Fugaku. Fugaku nodded and helped me stand up; he put one of his arms around my waist and pulled one of my arms over his shoulders, he held my arm with his other hand.

"Let's go home… we'll have to get you cleaned up." Mikoto said and that was the last thing she said for a long time, as we walked home. Tension filled the silence as we finally made it the the house, Fugaku bringing me to my bedroom. After I was laid down Fugaku had a good long talk with me about "being more careful next time" and all of that good stuff. After Fugaku had left I wrote my failure down in my journal.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

The man had returned a few hours later, now he was wearing a black pair of sweats and a white tank top. This made me think that it was most likely night time now. Dinner had pasted and the man had changed into a much more comfortable outfit. Besides he seemed quirt tired; he had yawned when he first came in and he sat down lazily next to me.

"What am I supposed to call you?" I asked; breaking the long silence that had followed since the man's entrance. The man looked at me and smiled, it was probably the most normal smile I had seen him have.

"Call me Tenshi," he said patting my head. I blinked and looked down at the ropes, I let a sigh escape my lips. Tenshi's smile faded as he saw me struggle so much over the ropes.

"Hold still," Tenshi said, as he grabbed a hold of the rope knot. His hand tugged on the rope slowly, then he untied it. The ropes fell loose on my body, then they slowly fell off. I stared in amazement at the ropes then I turned my attention towards my skin. My skin was red and it had many scratches, most likely from when I tried to escape from the ropes.

I sighed once I finally realized I was free from the rope's grip. Tenshi smiled, but yet again it was that creepy smile that made me shiver thinking about it. The smile still shone as he grabbed one of the ropes, taking out a small dagger he cut it into an even smaller rope.

"Where am I?" I asked, as the man grabbed my hands and tied them together with the smaller rope. I looked down at the ground, I felt ashamed and weak. The man laughed quietly and tightly tied the rope.

"Your new home." And with that the man stood up and left, and it seemed like forever until he returned again.

* * *

A/N: Ok that's it for now and again, I won't update until I get at least one review. Until next time. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: Abuse, Rape, Neglect.

This story was inspired by Kidnapped, which was written by bruised fingers.

'_Thoughts'  
_'_Flashbacks'  
_'_**Dreams'  
**_"Talking"  
**POV  
**A/N: Author's Note

* * *

Chapter 4

**Itachi's POV**

I repressed a sigh, as my mother began asking me questions.

"Did you take all of your medicine?"

"Yes."

"Do you have bandages with you?"

"Yes."

"Did you drink plenty of fluids?"

"Yes! Just please let me leave I know what I'm doing." I said irritated.

"Alright fine go ahead. Just please be careful, I don't want to loose both of my sons." She said, whispering the last part.

"Sasuke isn't totally gone yet …there's still a chance." I said.

* * *

**Mikoto's POV**

I looked down at the letter I was writing to my sister, Kasumi. I was writing to Kasumi to tell her about what was going on and to invite her to tea, so we could talk. We hadn't talked in a while, because we were both very busy with our children and spouses. But we were getting older and we needed to get together. Besides, I needed the comfort of my loving older sister in my state. I already missed my youngest dearly; he was always the one who wanted hugs and affection. Don't get me wrong I love Itachi, but he never wants to talk to me about anything. He never stayed in my presence for too long.

**

* * *

**

Itachi's POV

I walked towards the door; I was glad to finally have my mother off my back. She could be such a pain in the ass sometimes. She was always badgering me about my health. I knew what I needed to do now; I had just messed up last time. It wasn't going to happen again and if it did, I was screwed. And if I was screwed, so was Sasuke. Seeing how Mikoto and Fugaku hadn't done much about it yet besides whine and act dejected. It made me sick that loving parents could do that. Say that they missed their son terribly, but let the older sibling do all of the dirty work, while they complained about the 'loneliness' and 'misery'.

Today I was going back to the place where I had a coughing fit. Not only to continue looking for Sasuke, but also to find out what made me go into such a fit. It couldn't have all been my fever, but maybe it was something natural in the air that I inhaled too much of. Whatever it was I was very curious. I was very disappointed, even after examining the whole area where I had flipped out in coughs, nothing showed that it was unnatural. There was no weird crap in the air nor was there anything on the plants. Even though examining the area was a failure, it still gave me more time to find my little brother.

I spotted the last part of the blood trail that I had uncovered and followed it, kicking dirt away to reveal the faded blood. Soon enough, I found myself in front of a tree. The tree was a large maple, old and sturdy. Up in the tree, there was a tree house. It was nicely built, the ladder was still stable. The tree house was good, since it wasn't new, and storms came often. I decided to check it out and started climbing up the wooden ladder.

I reached the top and stepped into the tree house, and stood up. The walls were bare and the floor had one round rug in the middle. There weren't any windows which made the tree house very dark. There was a bookshelf, but there were no books inside; instead, there were ropes, chains, bear traps, muzzles, shackles, fetters, handcuffs, and almost any type of trap or restraint known to man. I was suspicious of this, but I decided to ignore it. A hunter probably built this place for when he or she was lost, and having no where to go, they found the tree house and decided to stay there for a little while.

Outside, there was a small porch. I stepped out of the small door, and walked onto the porch. And looking back into the tree house from the porch, I could've sworn I saw blood on the ground, but it was too late, as I felt myself fall under the wood.

**

* * *

**

Kasumi's POV

_Dear Kasumi,_

_I haven't written to you in a while, or talked to you, and so I thought I should tell you some things that have been occurring around here lately. Not too long ago, Sasuke went to the store for me and didn't come back. He's been gone ever since. Itachi has been trying to find him and has gotten himself hurt in the process. I never knew the two had such a bond, since Itachi never sacrifices his own time for another, and especially not his physical health. In fact Itachi has a fever, but he went out anyway. I did my best to stop him, but I knew that he would just sneak out anyway. Fugaku told me just to let him go, they were brothers after all. Although Fugaku doesn't seem to think of Sasuke as a son half of the time. He's right though, because even though Itachi never spends time with Sasuke, he wouldn't have argued with going somewhere with him is we asked him to. Maybe not very enthusiastic about it, but he'd go. Fugaku wouldn't agree with it though, because Fugaku would think that it was a waste of Itachi's time._

_You don't realize what kind of string is held between you and your child until they're gone, just like you said. I knew I loved Sasuke so much, and he was the only child I had that would give me hugs and kisses, since Itachi was never affectionate in his days. The only time Itachi got close to me from free will was when he was a baby, but that is just an instinct. But Sasuke always loves to run up and hug me and I never realized how much I would miss that after he left. I didn't know I'd have to deal with that feeling until he left for his own adult needs. He's supposed to be twenty-one when that happens, not eight years old. Our mother always said, "Doesn't matter if things aren't supposed to some out for 100 years. They always come out earlier than you think they will."_

_Itachi went looking for Sasuke four days ago, and didn't come back for hours. Both Fugaku and I got very worried when he wasn't home in the morning. There weren't any notes, so we went out to look for him. We found his footprints and followed them, until we found him on the ground, with blood pouring from his mouth. I was a worried wreck, and Itachi acted like it was nothing when he awoke. He said he simply had a coughing fit and passed out from it. Itachi makes me worry so much, Kasumi, and then he doesn't ever tell me the whole story. Someday, I hope he will understand why I worry about him so much. So, I'm inviting you for tea at our house next Sunday. It will just be you and me since Fugaku will be on a two week mission that is starting in two days. Does two o' clock sound good? If not, just give me a call and tell me when we can arrange something. I'll tell you all of the details when we get together for tea. I don't feel very comfortable going in too deep on paper. You understand, don't you? Hope your son, daughter, and Saborou are doing well. I hope to be hearing from you soon._

_Love,_

_Your younger sister Mikoto._

I put the letter down and then picked it up again, rereading it. Finally, I put it down. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and saw my husband, Saborou. He was next to me and he had a concerned look on his face. I smiled weakly before leaning into his touch. Saborou smiled and wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. Even after so many years of marriage, our love still hasn't died, but I had a feeling Mikoto's life was slowly falling apart. Our marriage was as true as when we kissed at our wedding.

"Sasuke's missing and he's been missing for two weeks." I finally said, looking up at my husband. The sadness and worry had finally shown over my face; I had a soft spot for Sasuke too. Itachi was the godchild and I loved him just as much as I loved Sasuke, but as Mikoto had said in her letter, Itachi didn't seem to care about love and family.

"Little Sasuke?" Saborou stared at me in disbelief. I had a feeling he was about to ask if I was lying, but he could tell I wasn't, especially since my eyes were beginning to water. He hugged me tightly, holding me close to his chest. I snuggled into his arms, as tears began silently falling down my cheeks.

"I'm going to see Mikoto for tea next Sunday. I might be there all day…" I said. Saborou nodded and it seemed like forever that we sat in silence. Until Shisui and Akiko came in, gasping at the sight of their mother in tears. Shisui's gasp was a lot quieter than Akiko's. Shisui was a year older than Itachi and Natsuko was a little bit younger than Sasuke. Shisui lifted Akiko into my lap, so she could help comfort me and then he began comforting me too. Natsuko was near tears, as well and Shisui was obviously upset about the news as well.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Did you all enjoy it? I hope you did, but I won't know if you don't leave me reviews. So Read and Review, the more reviews I get the quicker I update. : D  
And sorry if there are any mistakes in here I looked over it and fixed all of the mistakes I found so hopefully there aren't that many. ; P


	5. Chapter 5

Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: Abuse, Rape, Neglect.

This story was inspired by Kidnapped, which was written by bruised fingers.

'_Thoughts'  
_'_**Inner Itachi'  
**_'_Flashbacks'  
_'_**Dreams'  
**_"Talking"  
**POV  
**A/N: Author's Note

* * *

Chapter 5

**Sasuke's POV**

I sighed, as my eyes began to close, I was ready to fall asleep. I hadn't seen Tenshi very much lately, except for when he came and fed me food, but he didn't talk to me when he did that. I used to get fed three times a day, but the three times a day had turned to two, and the two had turned to one, and the on turned into a big fat zero. I felt abandoned and I was hungry. Sitting in the corner of the dark room, I wanted light and warmth. _'It's been two days since Tenshi last came to see me, let alone be in the house.' _No noises came form the outside door. Sometimes I'd hear his dog walking around, but there wasn't any human footsteps accompanying it. The dog would sometimes lie in front of the door, other times it would pace or scratch on the door. It sounded like a small dog, perhaps a beagle.

I finally started to drift off to sleep, when I heard the dog barking loudly in a threatening tone outside of the door. I jumped, my eyes flying open right away. My heart raced, but I calmed down when I realized something had just scared the dog. I sighed and stared at the door blankly; waiting for the dog to calm down. The dog did stop after a while, but then started whining and walking away, farther into the house his whine fading along with his footsteps.

The house fell silent again. I looked around the room and spotted a bookshelf. Near the bookshelf was, there was a window with the curtains pulled tightly together to cover it. _'If I can stand up, I might be able to get out of here.'_ It didn't sound like Tenshi was around anyway, so if I made a noise, it wouldn't really matter. It wasn't likely that there were neighbors around and if there were I would just end up being drug back home by the cops. After all neighbors always called the cops if they heard the windows breaking. _'But if the neighbor was a cop would they still call the cops? Maybe for backup…?'_ I shook my head, ridding myself of the distracting thoughts, I needed to do this as quickly as possible …I couldn't get caught now.

AT first the idea seemed like a complete failure, I fell over the minute I even got on my feet. I groaned, as a small whimper of pain escaped my mouth, as I hit the wooden floor, but that wouldn't stop me, I tired again. Putting my face at the top of the bookshelf, I started to pull myself up. I leaned against the bookshelf, trying to get my balance, I finally got myself together. When I first started to walk towards the window, I felt pain jerk through my legs, but I ignored the pain and soon got used to it. Finally I reached the window, it seemed as if the whole plan had been a success, I'm almost jumped for joy.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tenshi's voice sounded from behind. I froze and slowly turned my head to find Tenshi right behind me. Tenshi didn't look very happy, he had a frown printed on his face and his hair was all messy. I gulped and shivered slightly at the sight of Tenshi. I was in trouble …that much was obvious.

Tenshi grabbed my hair and pulled me away from the window, throwing me against the floor. I groaned in pain as I once again felt the sensation of hitting the wooden floor. Tenshi towered over me, as he delivered a kick to my side. Pin shot through my body, as I realized I was more injured than I thought.

"Let me tell you one thing," Tenshi said, picking me up by my hair again and pushing me against the far wall, far away from the window. Before I could even tell what was happening the ropes were off my hands, but now my hand were restrained against the wall by some sort of metal, leaving me hanging in the air. This reminded me of a torture movie I had once seen, where the victim was be held against the wall by chain as he got whipped. I panted and looked up at Tenshi; my face was contorted into a mixture of fear and pain. He pulled out a knife and wrote the Japanese kanji for Sasuke on my stomach. I somehow managed not to cry out in pain as he did this, it would definitely be a scar, I would be marked as Sasuke forever.

"Don't mess with me." Tenshi said and with those words said Tenshi walked out, slamming the door behind him. Tears fell down my face, mixing with the blood on the floor and helping stain it. _'I had almost made it, I had almost escaped. …Why do I have to be such a failure?'_

Once again I heard the dog lay down next to the door.

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

I groaned and opened my eyes. For a minute, I thought I wasn't going to see anything. Wouldn't that have just been great, and then I could've played the game 'Try To Find Your Brother Without Your Eyesight, But If You Want To Be A Douche Try To Find Your Way Home Without Your Eyesight.' Luckily I saw the light hit me and I looked down at myself. Half of my body was sticking out from under the wood and the rest of my body was above it. I had fallen through the floor, but had stopped halfway through it. The wood cut and jabbed through my shirt and into my skin, blood was pouring down from the wounds. I sighed and began pulling myself up ignoring the sharp pain that hit me. Finally, I budged myself loose, though I received severe pain, and I pulled myself out and onto the wooden floor that hadn't broken. I panted and looked at my shirt. It was completely torn, ready to meet the trash bag. The wounds had grown bigger when I pulled myself out and blood was now pouring down my waist. I stood up and moved towards the ladder. _'This tree _house_ must've been old if I broke through it.'_ I'm not fat, I'm actually very light; I was great at jumping through trees at a fast pace.

It hurt to move. I had probably broken something, maybe a rib. I wouldn't have been surprised if I had broken a rib, especially, because of the way the wood had had stabbed into my chest. When I had got down from the tree, I blinked; there was a rope under the floor I had just fallen through, hanging from the tree house. I was a little suspicious, but I decided to ignore it and keep going. _'No point in stopping and investigating every little thing.'_ I wasn't going to go home, I had bandages, they'd do …for now.

I looked around for where I had set my bag, and saw it was no longer there. I sighed, trying to get rid of the anger that was consuming me. I sat down and then decided that I would go home, so I stood back up. _'I guess I'll look again tomorrow.'_

'_Smart idea Itachi; get hurt every time you go searching.'_

'_**It's your own fault for being nosey'**_

'_Shut up!'_

I finally stopped arguing with myself and walked home. Mikoto was so going to flip.

* * *

**Kasumi's POV**

I sat down across from Mikoto at the small table. Mikoto slowly sipped her tea, staring at the cup as she drank. The sun blazed on them through the windows. The house was completely empty, except for some groaning upstairs …probably from Itachi's room, I guessed. She remembered how in the letter it had said Itachi had had a coughing fit in the forest and I figured that, because of that Mikoto had kept him in his room.

"Itachi went searching again yesterday," Mikoto said, setting her cup down. I nodded even though I had just been denied of all explanations. Mikoto seemed tired and frustrated; then again anyone with a heart would be after their youngest child went missing. I thought she was taking it quite well. At least at the moment she was.

"He fractured two ribs, and he is suffering from minor blood loss," Mikoto said, as she began circling the inner rim of the teacup. I almost choked on my tea; I set it down quickly and had to cough for a few seconds, until I got it out of my system. Then I looked at Mikoto, as if she was lying, but Mikoto solemnly shook her head, indicating that it was all the truth. I was at a loss for words and when I opened up my mouth to speak, Mikoto held up her hand.

"Don't worry about it. He'll ne all right; he's very strong. This is just showing his concern for Sasuke, that's all." Mikoto said, her cup up again and sipping it. I nodded, sipping my tea also. The image of Itachi jumping through the trees as fast as he could go. Then, a small branch got in his way and he pushed it aside, because he didn't want his hair to get caught on it. Then he looked back at his path only to run into a big tree trunk. No, Itachi couldn't possibly be that stupid. He most likely got something jabbed, or he fell, but then again it could be a combination of both. I have no idea what it could've been if it had been both though.

"Anyway, about Sasuke. It seemed like a normal day when he disappeared. He always goes to the store for me, because I always realize I'm missing something in the middle of cooking. Of course, I would have made bread for dinner if that could have prevented Sasuke from vanishing," She said, pausing to sip her tea again, "and when he didn't return, I got worried, but I hid it. Itachi went out to get Sasuke when Fugaku and I were having a fight; we closed the bedroom doors just, as Itachi left. Itachi came back and opened up both the bedroom doors and the last thing I remember him saying was 'He's gone', the rest I don't bother remembering." The story hit me with a loud bang, coming in slow at first, and then it hit my heart at the last sentence. I stood up and hugged my sister tightly.

Before I knew it, it was 4:00 and Mikoto was still sobbing into my chest.

**Sasuke's POV**

* * *

I woke up again, and tried to move, only to be met with a painful shock that shot through my body. I whimpered in pain, and then looked at the chains that were on my hands. My eyes moved along my body, I noticed that I was coved in blood, I could still make out the Japanese kanji for Sasuke though, it was incredibly neat and painful. I could still see some of the white stuff that had crusted on my legs from that time that guy had done whatever he had done to me. I was a mess, the first thing I wanted when I got out was a bath. That was, if I made it out.

'_Don't even think about that. You'll get out of this. I mean, Niisan could appear any minute now… right?'_ I looked at the blood stained floor. _'What if Itachi doesn't come for me? What if Itachi just gave up and forgot about me? What if Itachi didn't even look for me and father and Niisan convinced mother that I'm just a worthless child?'_ I didn't want to think about that, but I couldn't really help it. It felt like I had stared at the blood stained ground for hours. I stared at the ground fro hours with heartbroken ebony eyes. _'Niisan never really seemed to care much anyway; he never trains with me and he is constantly away on missions. Niisan won't have time to save me from here, from my own personal hell.'_

Slowly, the door to the room creaked open, taking me from my thoughts. I looked up to meet my kidnappers pale grey eyes, with my own.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it, I really didn't know whose POV would be better for the sister's talk, but I think I made a good choice, but you can always tell me what you thought of the chapter in your review. Originally this chapter was going to be part of 4, but I decided to make you guys wait a little, because some things are better if you have to wait for them. And remember the more reviews I get the quicker I update, but I won't start the new chapter at all until I get at least one review for this one. Oh yeah and even though this one isn't over yet if you like this one you should check out my other Itachi/Sasuke story, it's called Bonds. Until next time ; P


	6. Chapter 6

Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: Abuse, Rape, Neglect.

This story was inspired by Kidnapped, which was written by bruised fingers.

'_Thoughts'  
_'_**Inner Itachi'  
**_'_Flashbacks'  
_'_**Dreams'  
**_"Talking"  
**POV  
**A/N: Author's Note

* * *

Chapter 6

**Fugaku's POV**

"Fugaku, how is your search group doing?" Mikoto asked me one night as we lied in bed. I paused for a moment, staring at the ceiling. I usually stayed awake with Mikoto until she was done reading, and then I would go to sleep next to her, but lately, the stress the stress had affected my sleep and I wouldn't fall asleep until an hour or so after she had. I sighed, as I looked at her and patted her on the thigh, a feeling of remorse shot through me.

"Not so well there is no evidence to his location at all. It seems Itachi is doing better than the ANBU, but that doesn't really surprise me." I almost groaned, as I closed my eyes. I felt really bad for making her suffer like this, I wanted to find the useless brat and bring him home so that Mikoto would be happy.

* * *

**Mikoto's POV**

"Oh," I replied. It seemed like a dark haze had fallen over me, as I realized that it was going to be very difficult to find Sasuke. Despite Itachi's reassurance that there was still hope I was starting to think that there was no hope at all. My family was getting totally out of shape; Itachi's sickness wasn't getting any better, Sasuke was nowhere to be found, and Fugaku was getting more and more distant. The weather only darkened the mood, because for the past for weeks all there had been were, clouds, rain, and sometimes hail. I couldn't remember the last time the sun had shone on our faces, making us forget our stress for a little while. Of course, maybe it was for the best; Itachi was getting severe migraines lately and the sun would probably just make them worse. I wasn't good at hiding my emotions, so my misery was etched into my features. Fugaku probably noticed this, because he leaned up and kissed me on the cheek in a comforting manner.

"Don't worry. We'll find him." I only nodded in response …that sounded a lot like Itachi had said a while ago. I placed my bookmark in my book and closed it shut. I set it on the nightstand and turned off the lamp. I heard Fugaku sigh and slide back into bed, waiting for me to do the same. I paused, but finally lied down in bed and cuddled next to my husband. Sleep sounded like a very soothing thing right now, but that didn't mean that my dreams would be joyful.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

As I stared into my abductor's light gray eyes, I realized how much they terrified me; he put me into a torturous corner and left me to cry in misery. I just wanted to curl in a ball and sob, but I wouldn't do that, a strong Shinobi of Konoha would never cry about such petty thing. I got rid of my scared face and put on my game face, scowling at the man.

"You might not want to mess with me, brat. I'm not exactly in the best mood." Tenshi warned me, glaring right back. I felt like withdrawing from the match of looks, but I continued to face my opponent.

"Unless you want me to spray pesticide in your eyes, you better stop with that look," Tenshi snapped at me. I hadn't seen Tenshi in about a day, and in that day I had tried to develop a different attitude which I was now trying on Tenshi. I didn't want to show my sensitive side to people anymore, I was just going to give everyone this new attitude I was developing. I heard Tenshi growl lowly.

"Be quiet, loser," I snapped, suddenly feeling a bit threatened by all of the insults Tenshi was saying to me. I never remembered experiencing so much anger inside of me, but now it seemed as if my temper was getting very, very short.

"Don't snap at me!" Tenshi roared and I saw his hand clench into a fist. I was entering dangerous territory, but I kept up my act. Tenshi took out a pocket knife, a nervous wave washed over me, but I kept my serious face on.

"You're not my mother." With that, Tenshi snapped, he slashed the blade across my neck, but he didn't cut too deep or hit any major veins, he kept it so it wouldn't kill me. The blood was pouring down quickly from my neck. Slowly, Tenshi lowered the knife again.

I told you I wasn't in the best of moods," Tenshi grumbled, the swiped the blade away and put it back in his pocket. Without another word, he walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

**Tenshi's POV**

After that little incident I decided that I wouldn't tell Sasuke about my leaving the house. In fact, I would leave for an extra day! Keep the kid hanging, starving and as skinny as a bone! It would be fun to come back and see Sasuke with saliva dripping out of his mouth and his charcoal eyes glittering with fresh tears, covering the dry ones. A snicker came out, as I walked out of the house and down the pathway. What a great prize that would be, to see an Uchiha heir in that vulnerable condition. As I got farther down the path I calmed down. A straight face coming back, as a man came up to me.

"Sir, have you seen this child?"

I immediately recognized the man as Fugaku Uchiha; just from the way the man looked and spoke when his mouth opened. The serious tone that he was using and the damn leadership that was just radiating from him. I would've guessed he was an Uchiha anyway when I saw the "Lost" poster he held up to me. I had to bite back a laugh when I saw the picture of a young boy, no older than 8, sitting with his obsidian locks and wide innocent eyes. If his father wasn't facing me, I would've laughed and yelled, "Yep, that's the kid I kidnapped alright! The little bastard that he is!"

I took a closer look and saw that there was another boy in the picture with Sasuke. This other male was taller, broader, and looked more apathetic-stronger. He looked very similar, appearance-wise, to Sasuke, except for what I could clearly see in the other's eyes, he had arrogance and superiority. Sasuke seemed to always be determined for something, from what I had learned from him so far, but the other Uchiha seemed to be bored with everything… but perhaps it was just the picture.

"Which one?" I asked, finally looking back up at the man. A look of disbelief flashed across the man's face, but it quickly faded, he probably realized not everyone knew who his other son was.

"The younger one …this one," he answered me, pointing to Sasuke. Biting back a smirk, I shook my head no.

The obvious disappointment leaked into his voice, when he gave me a simple, "Well, thank you anyway." He walked off to put up the stack of lost posters he had under his arm. As I walked away a smirk graced my features.

How I loved to fuck with the lives of arrogant jerks.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Blood Poured from my wrists, but I was free. The chains were also covered in blood; this would leave obvious evidence that I had escaped the metal restraints.

Oh well, at least I was free.

Whimpering, I finally managed to crawl over to the door, so I could use the doorknob as a hold so I could force myself to stand up. Pain shot through my body, but I ignored it; a true Shinobi would not be held back by mere pain, right? I didn't know; all of my lessons and lectures were a haze at the moment. In fact, even my memories of home seemed like a dream the only thing that seemed real was what had happened here. Everything that had happened in the past were just dreams and dreams never came true.

My hand started to turn the doorknob. Disappointment washed over me like a wave when I found out the door was locked. I had no weapons to open it with either, so what could I do? Looking around, I saw the damn window again. Sure, the shades were drawn and the window was probably locked, but windows were always locked from the inside. I slowly walked over to the window and tried my last stunt again just much quieter. I had to be extra careful, or else I'd get caught again. That wasn't an option; I didn't want to spend one more day here in this hellhole. Sneakily, I unlocked the latch to the window and pulled the blinds. Sunlight shone on my face and I almost jumped at the sudden warmth. I took a deep breath, before I quietly started to open the window; I heard the birds chirping freely outside.

'_Why can't I be a bird?'_

"Oh no," I muttered to myself, as I stared at the screen behind the glass window. Of course, most windows had screens now. _'I'll have to push my way through it, but how?'_ I looked around and saw nothing I could use as a weapon to open the screen. I gulped as I realized what I had to do. Closing my eyes, I outstretched my hand and started to claw at the screen. I could feel my skin almost ripping from it, but I had to do this or else I'd be condemned to this place forever. The metal pierced my skin like razorblades, causing most of the skin on my arms to open. The grotesque sight was making me feel sick on the inside, but I kept going. Flesh blood covered the old, as I started to make an entrance in the screen. After much blood shed and yelps of pain, I finally made a small hole in the screen. Hot tears were streaming down my cheeks, as I started to climb out of the window. The screens new sharp edges ripped my shirt and then it tore at my newly exposed back, causing pained screams to overcome me. Finally I made it out and fell into the branches, branches and small thorns were pricking into my sides. I crawled out of the plant and just lay on my back in the grass, panting and whimpering in pain. I hoped I would never have to deal with this pain again and if this was what being a ninja was like then I didn't want to become one. A weird feeling started up in the pit of my stomach. I clenched my lips and sat up to lean over the grass I wasn't on. Then I opened my mouth and let the vomit fall onto the ground. After I finished puking I sat there, trying to regain control of myself. Finally I stood up and whining like a lost puppy, I limped away as fast as possible, trying to escape the doom that was in the house behind me.

**

* * *

**

Itachi's POV

I walked in the forest, trying to find where that house went. _'It couldn't have just gotten up and walked off, or could it? No, even if it did it would've caused extreme vibrations, like an earthquake and everyone would've …wait, what am I thinking? I think I'm going crazy.'_ I sighed and went deeper into the forest.

Finally, I saw what I'd been looking for; deep in the woods was the house. Maybe the house had always been there, but someone had planted new trees to hide it. Whatever had happened, I was curious. I walked over and heard the sound of crumpling leaves. I blinked and started to make my over there when…

"Excuse me!" a voice said from behind me, grabbing my shoulder and turning me around. I kept my cool, though, and looked at the figure in front of me. The man had bright blond hair and light gray eyes, which shot daggers at me. I could tell the man was furious, I looked around and saw why he was so angry; there was a sign that said 'Private Property: No Trespassing' in front of the house. A wave of embarrassment swept over me, as I looked back at the man.

"Sorry… I didn't see the sign," I stated, pointing at the said object. The man scowled at me and then let go of me. I almost smirked at his insolence, at both of our insolent behavior, actually. _'He's obviously not the nicest of men, since he's giving me that face. Yes, I know that face all too well. Now I was going to get snapped at.'_ I sighed and raised my hand.

"I'm going off your property now," I told him, smiling sheepishly and slowly walked away. The man glared at me until I had gotten quite far away, no longer visible to the stranger's light gray eyes. I sighed, as I walked the rest of the way out of the forest. I was suspicious of why the man had been so angry, I mean all I had done was step onto his property.

Oh, well. It wasn't really worth looking in to.

* * *

**Tenshi's POV**

I watched intently, as the older Uchiha stepped away, soon enough that I knew he was almost out of the woods. I looked back towards the house and started to walk towards it. I had been so hot headed about the incident with Sasuke that I had forgotten my bag. Sighing I stared to walk towards the front, when I heard a noise nearby. Looking to my side I saw something that made me so angry that maybe even Sunagakure could see the fumes.

"SASUKE!!!" I roared, not caring who heard. Young onyx eyes looked towards me, fear and worry building up in his eyes. I ran over angrily and grabbed the young Uchiha's arm before he could run away anymore. A grimace graced my features when I saw the blood covering his arm. I examined Sasuke's body and visually, it wasn't too pretty. In fact it was very, very grotesque; blood was spilled all over his small figure, his skin was basically tore open everywhere, and leftover vomit resided around his mouth. I met my eyes with Sasuke's and saw the pain that the young boy had gone through in order to escape.

"Well, I'll hand it to you… it was a nice try, but… hurting yourself just wasn't worth it.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

'_I am no Shinobi; I am weak, a failure. No wonder father always favors Itachi over me. I couldn't even climb out a window and escape a house. I can't blame my family for my abduction anymore; I had let myself become vulnerable and now I am paying fro my idiocy.' _I didn't pay attention as Tenshi dragged me back in the house. I ignored the pain as I was thrown back into the room, the chains being tightly clamped around my wounded arms. Surely this would cause an infection, but it didn't matter chances are I'd die here anyway. I had mortified myself so much that even when Tenshi snapped and threatened me all I heard was, "blah blah blah blah." And I nodded at everything he said.

'_Complete failure.'_

'_What kind of Shinobi fails at such an easy task?'_ Images of Itachi ran through my head; Itachi never gave up, never lost, he was the perfect son for mom and dad they probably didn't care as long as they had Itachi, dad especially. I missed Itachi so much right now… just the thought of Itachi scooping me up in his arms seemed so blissful at the moment, but again it was all just a dream and dreams never came true. Itachi hardly ever paid attention to me, but it was nice when he did. After Tenshi left, I made a strict goal for myself.

I would survive and I would survive for Itachi. If I died so young, I needed to see him before I did so.

Yes, being in Itachi's arms once more was something to live for. Even if I was dieing in Itachi's arms all I wanted to do was be in his arms once more.

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

I lay in the grass, staring at the sky as the sun warmed my body up. The heat on my skin felt so good, especially since my sickness had caused me to feel so cold. My fever was lessening which meant I was probably getting better, but that really wasn't on my mind at the moment. As much as Sasuke annoyed me to no end I still missed the pest. It was quiet and tension-filled, and awkward in the house now that Sasuke was gone. I sighed, as I watched a small bird fly from a tree a stop next to me, chirping happily. A scowl graced my features, as I waved my hand at it, the bird got frightened and flew off.

Pondering, I looked back at what I had just done. Sasuke often acted like a bird, carefree and flying around almost always happy. And there I had just been shooing the bird away.

Suddenly I regretted shooing Sasuke away so many times.

I had shooed Sasuke away and now he could be gone forever. The thought struck at my heart. _'Did I really elude Sasuke from coming home? Maybe Sasuke ran away, because of the fact that all of the family seemed to ignore him. No… that isn't like Sasuke. Besides, the evidence showed that he had been abducted …right? Sasuke wouldn't be so angry with me to just leave, would he?'_

I groaned and rolled onto my side and decided it was a waste to think about. I'd settle the argument later. Slowly I drifted off into the land of sleep.

* * *

A/N: Ok that it for now I'll update this story when I can, but the more reviews I get the more inspired I'll be to write and it might take me a while to update anyway, because I'm trying to figure out what I will be happening next, whether there will be a happy ending or there will be a sequel, I'm leaning towards sequel right now. ut you can always tell me your opinions in your reviews. Personally I really liked how this chapter turned out, plus out o all the chapters in my stories so far this is the longest one!


	7. Chapter 7

Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: Abuse, Rape, Neglect.

This story was inspired by Kidnapped, which was written by bruised fingers.

'_Thoughts'  
_'_**Inner Itachi'  
**_'_Flashbacks'  
_'_**Dreams'  
**_"Talking"  
**POV  
**A/N: Author's Note

* * *

Chapter 7

**Itachi's POV**

I groaned as I woke up. My head was throbbing; good thing the sun wasn't out. _'Wait a minute the sun isn't out was I really asleep for that long.'_ I tried to look around and realized I couldn't. _'Damn this wasn't good, I'm blindfolded and by the feel of it I'm not in the woods either.' _

I heard a slight chuckle, but I didn't move; I didn't even show that I had heard it.

"I know you heard me, now tell me what you were doing on my property earlier." I heard a man say.

I frowned. _'Damn it, I can't believe I let my guard down,'_ I had a feeling that Sasuke was in a very similar position.

"Who are you?" I asked him calmly.

"You can call me Tenshi." He said and I could practically see the smirk on his face.

"Can you please take off this blindfold?" I asked politely. I knew that in a situation where you were being held hostage if they weren't asking you any information you should always be polite, or else you might start having a different problem. I had a feeling he wasn't doing this to get information; I had a feeling he was doing this just to fuck with the Uchiha's.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" He asked me.

I sighed well that's a given, he probably knew I had awakened my Sharingan.

"No." I said, giving him a simple answer.

He chuckled, "Well I've got to go; kidnapping really put me behind schedule."

I heard him walk out of the room and close the door. I heard the lock click and I sighed. I smacked the back of my head against the wall. At times like these I realize how Madara was right about the Mangekyo Sharingan. If I had it I could get out of here easily.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I heard Tenshi talking down stairs, but it was either a phone conversation or the other person was talking extremely quiet. I was kind of interested as to whom he was talking to, but I just ignored it, it's not like they were important to me at all.

I leaned back up against the wall, I said I'd survive to be in Itachi's arms once again, I never said I'd try to escape again, it was pointless anyway.

* * *

**Shisui's POV**

I stood in front of a hysterical Mikoto and a pissed off looking Fugaku. I had come to see how they were seeing as how their other son just disappeared too. Itachi had been missing for a day and they had gone out and looked for him again, but they didn't find him and now here I was three days later when Fugaku hadn't cancelled the search for Sasuke and had begun the search for Itachi. Apparently I was going to look for Itachi now, but I didn't mind, I was actually pretty interested; I wanted to know who had managed to catch him.

I was nodding at everything Fugaku said, I just wanted to start looking, but then again I didn't want to if this person was good enough to catch Itachi, then I think I might end up getting caught.

"Shisui, did you hear me?" Fugaku asked, looking at me.

"Yeah… I'll get going now." I said, giving them a sheepish smile.

I quickly left their house, leaving Fugaku to deal with the hysterical Mikoto.

I sighed. _'Oh boy …this is going to be fun.'_

* * *

A/N: That's it for now, how'd you like it? Tell me in your reviews …this was the shortest chapter of Kidnapped… I kind of feel bad for that, so I'll try to get another one out today.


	8. Chapter 8

Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: Abuse, Rape, Neglect.

This story was inspired by Kidnapped, which was written by bruised fingers.

'_Thoughts'  
_'_**Inner Itachi'  
**_'_Flashbacks'  
_'_**Dreams'  
**_"Talking"  
**POV  
**A/N: Author's Note

* * *

Chapter 8

**Shisui's POV**

I sighed; it bugged me that the house in the woods had suddenly disappeared, so that was going to be the first thing I'd look into.

I saw the house and I grinned. My eyes widened as I saw someone walk out of the house. I quickly hid from their sight; I didn't want to get caught. My plan had worked, because the man had walked right past me. I sighed once he was out of sight and jumped down from the tree I had been hiding in.

"Okay, time to go and investigate." I said happily.

The door was locked, but that was easily fixed. I looked around, there was a kitchen to the right, but I wasn't interested in that, I was interested in any locked room. I shook the knob to one of the closed doors. _'It's locked, all right. I'll try this one first.'_

I made quick work of that lock and opened the door.

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

I closed my eyes, I didn't feel comfortable falling asleep here, but I was really tired. My sensitive hearing picked up the sound of a lock being picked downstairs, I was quiet I didn't make a sound; my pride wouldn't allow me to yell for help.

There were light footsteps, as if the person was somewhat afraid of being caught, but I could tell they weren't being as quiet as they could be… so they probably felt somewhat safe.

Then I heard the lock to my room being picked, I frowned wondering how they would react to seeing a person like this in here.

"Itachi?" A disbelieving voice asked. _'Wait a minute; I know that voice, from somewhere, but where?'_

The person walked over to me and I stayed unmoving, as if I was dead. The person's hands went behind my head and untied the blindfold.

'_Ha bad mistake eat my sharingan loser.'_ I grinned evilly as I used my sharingan on the mystery man. My eyes met onyx ones that looked painstakingly familiar. Before he fell backwards locked in a genjutsu. I let a victory smile grace my features, as I looked down at the mystery man.

My victory smile disappeared, as I realized who it was. _'Oh…shit I just put my cousin under a genjutsu.'_

He released the genjutsu and looked at me, "What the heck was that for?" He asked shooting me a glare. _'I guess that's expected, usually when you come to save your cousin from a kidnapping you don't usually expect to be put under a genjutsu by them.'_

"I was just being cautious." I answered him, smiling slightly.

He pouted slightly, as he walked over to me and picked the lock on the restraints.

"I don't remember you ever being able to pick locks that well." I said looking at him curiously.

"That's because I've never had to around you. You see I pick the locks of girls I have a crush on and hide cameras in their rooms and bathrooms, so I can spy on them." He explained to me, as he untied my feet.

"You are such a pervert it's not even funny." I told him.

He laughed slightly, "Yeah that's true, I am. Now we're going to go back to your parents."

I nodded and followed him out.

* * *

**Shisui's POV**

My eyes widened, as I saw my cousin. "Itachi?" I asked in complete and total disbelief.

I walked over to him, but he stayed unmoving, as if he was dead. I moved my hands behind his head and untied the blindfold; I stared straight into his eyes; because I wanted to make sure he was still alive.

My normal onyx eyes met his sharingan and I saw a bit of recognition flash through his eyes before I fell backwards; caught in a genjutsu.

'_That so wasn't cool, who uses the sharingan on their cousin when said cousin comes to help said person?'_ I released the genjutsu and shot him a glare. "What the heck was that for?" I asked him.

"I was just being cautious," he answered me as if it was a perfectly reasonable excuse. He had a kind of sheepish smile on his face.

I pouted slightly, as I walked over to him and picked the lock on the restraints.

"I don't remember you ever being able to pick locks that well." He said, a hint of curiosity leaking into his voice.

"That's because I've never had to around you. You see I pick the locks of girls I have a crush on and hide cameras in their rooms and bathrooms, so I can spy on them." I explained to him, as I untied his feet.

"You are such a pervert it's not even funny." He told me a little bit of amusement leaking into his voice.

I laughed slightly, "Yeah that's true, I am. Now we're going to go back to your parents."

He nodded and followed me.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I heard the sound of a lock being picked from downstairs and then shortly after the sound of another lock being picked. I heard a voice that …I was sure I was supposed to know, but I didn't recognize it. It had been so long since I had heard anyone's voice, but my own and Tenshi's that any voice I thought I was supposed to know sounded weird to me like I had never heard it. Even my own voice had begun to sound weird.

I heard another voice that I thought I was supposed to know, but it just sounded so foreign to me. I sighed, as I realized it must be no one I knew. I rested my head back against the wall, as whoever had came in left.

I sat there just thinking about how unfamiliar those voices had sounded, but how much I thought I was supposed to know them.

* * *

A/N: Oh no they didn't even check for Sasuke, they just left him behind. Tell me what you thought of this chapter in your reviews and please don't hate me for this. …I have a feeling I'm going to be attacked by Sasuke fangirls in the near future. But I still can't believe I was able to update this one twice in one day.


	9. Chapter 9

Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: Abuse, Rape, Neglect.

This story was inspired by Kidnapped, which was written by bruised fingers.

'_Thoughts'  
_'_**Inner Itachi'  
**_'_Flashbacks'  
_'_**Dreams'  
**_"Talking"  
**POV  
**A/N: Author's Note

* * *

Chapter 9

**Itachi's POV**

I walked through the door; Shisui following behind me.

"Itachi are you ok?" My mother asked, as she quickly ran over to me and looked me over.

"I'm fine," I replied.

She quickly turned her attention to Shisui, "Thank you, so much for bringing him back Shisui."

"It was no problem, it was actually quite easy." He said, waving off her thanks.

"You did a good job Shisui, I am proud of you." Fugaku said smiling.

I frowned. "Can Shisui and I go out and look for Sasuke tonight?" I asked Fugaku.

"No, I refuse to allow you to waste anymore of your time on Sasuke, he's gone and we can't bring him back, so get used to it." He snapped.

I didn't allow the shock to show through my face. _'How can he say that? And why isn't mother freaking out?'_

"I agree with your father Itachi, I loved Sasuke I really did, but wasting time and looking for him when it's already pointless …well there's just no point." She said looking at me.

"Can I spend the night at Shisui's tonight, so he can tell me what I missed when I was away from ANBU?" I asked while staring at the ground, I didn't want to look at them right now.

"Fine," Fugaku responded.

* * *

**Shisui's POV**

'_I hadn't really expected to have Itachi spend the night, but I guess it is fine.' _I let a quiet sigh escape my lips as I stood in Itachi's room letting him get his stuff packed. _'Is Itachi just saying he will be staying at my house just so we can go and look for Sasuke?'_

"Shisui, we can go now." My cousin said.

I nodded slightly at him and left the house.

"So, did you just tell Fugaku that, so we could go look for Sasuke anyway?" I asked looking in his direction.

He sighed, "No I actually do need to know what has been going on. T's just that… I never thought that they'd just give up on him… but I really just can't talk to them right now…" He replied.

I sighed, I really didn't know how I was supposed to respond to that, but it turned out he didn't want me to, because a little later he continued. "He's probably already dead." Those words were spoken with such sadness. I looked over at him and saw that tears were sliding down his cheeks.

"Sasuke is strong, he's probably still alive." Even to me those words sounded like lies. Cod wind stung my face with its sharp teeth.

I didn't know what else to say to Itachi. _'What do you say to someone who just lost their younger sibling? Even though Sasuke annoyed Itachi to no end, Itachi still loved him, so what should I say? What do you say to someone who just lost their younger sibling, when their younger sibling was the most important person in the world to them? What do you say?'_

Itachi had collected himself by the time we reached my house and we were both ready to just go to sleep.

* * *

**Tenshi's POV**

I was finally back from my trip; I had left Sasuke and his older brother alone without food for three days, well four for Sasuke. I growled, as I saw that my door was wide open. I saw that his older brother's door was wide open too and I quickly rushed upstairs. _'I will not loose completely to Uchiha's!'_]

I stopped outside of Sasuke's door it was still closed and locked. I stayed out there for a little while getting rid of any evidence that showed I had rushed up here. I opened the door and almost sighed in relief, at least he was still here. He was asleep though. I closed the door and locked it. _'I would have to change the locks, but at least I still have my favorite little prisoner.'_

I chuckled slightly, as I left to go get new locks.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now, the next chapter will probably be longer, but I wanted to update at least one of my stories today and since I'm mad at Bleed it Out for not getting one review I decided to update this one. Hope you liked it and I'll start the new chapter once I get one review. Sorry it's so short.


	10. Chapter 10

Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: Abuse, Rape, Neglect.

This story was inspired by Kidnapped, which was written by bruised fingers.

'_Thoughts'  
_'_**Inner Itachi'  
**_'_Flashbacks'  
_'_**Dreams'  
**_"Talking"  
**POV  
**A/N: Author's Note

* * *

Chapter 10

**Shisui's POV**

It had been three weeks, three weeks since I got Itachi back and since Mikoto and Fugaku had given up on Sasuke and things had only gotten worse. Itachi's sickness had quickly gotten worse and with three days of me bringing him back he was hospitalized.

The doctors still didn't know what was wrong with Itachi, but they knew that whatever it was; was killing him. I visited Itachi in the hospital every day… Itachi hardly talked, but when he did, he was reminiscing about his times with Sasuke, the times that were long since over and had hardly any chance of coming back. Even if Sasuke did somehow miraculously show up, by then Itachi's sickness probably would have already killed him.

Mikoto and Fugaku were both upset, after all Itachi was their prodigy.

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

I stared at the ceiling; Mikoto sat at me bedside, running her hand though my hair. I didn't have the strength to push her hand away, like I wanted to, so I just dealt with it. I didn't want Fugaku or Mikoto anywhere near me; I hated them for giving up on Sasuke.

Shisui came to visit me and other than the doctors about how I was feeling he was the only one I talked to. I didn't talk to him much and when I did I found myself talking about the times I used to spend with Sasuke. I didn't mind my sickness killing me, but it made me feel like I was giving up on Sasuke too.

Shisui would just sit there and listen, he always seemed to be in deep thought and he always had tears that refused to fall in his eyes. I felt bad for the emotional pain I was putting Shisui through as well, I was always in pain, but emotional pain is so much harder to heal, usually drugs don't help that kind of pain at all. _'My sickness is not only killing me, but it's killing those who care about me as well.'_

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

When I awoke it was hard to believe, I looked around and saw nothing, but darkness. At first I thought that Tenshi had put a blindfold on, but after my eyes adjusted I saw an orange glow coming from outside of the door. I swallowed, as I tried to keep myself from panicking. The place was obviously on fire. There were no neighbors around, so who would go and tell the Hokage? And even if t=someone did call the Hokage it would take a while for the ninjas to get here and put out the fire, by then I would already be burnt to a crisp. I began working on squeezing my hand out of the metal restraints. I held my breath the best I could, as my hands slipped loosed. I crawled over to the door and then realized that I wouldn't want to use the doorknob to pull myself up.

I struggled to my feet and limped over to the window. I quickly unlatched it and pulled it up, hoping that there was still a hole in the screen. I looked and much to my dismay he had replaced the screen. There was no way I was scratching through the screen again… by the time I got it open I would be dead anyway. I turned around and looked at the door. I began limping over to the door, but I was stopped when the floor collapsed under me. I fell onto the bottom floor, there were flames, but the fire seemed to have started upstairs, so there weren't as many. I quickly made my way to what I thought was the front door and reached for the knob.

The metal stung, but I didn't let go, this was my ticket out. I opened the door. I stared at the forest fro a second. Flames were everywhere here too. _'Maybe I was wrong. Maybe this was a forest fire and then got into the house, but if that was true wouldn't it have started downstairs? Unless… it had multiple points of origin.' _There was smoke everywhere; making it nearly impossible to see. I choked on the smoke, as I limped away from the house. I couldn't tell which way led to Konoha, but I knew going in the direction there was flames probably wouldn't be a good idea. Instead of heading straight form where I was on the front porch I walked behind the house and seeing there were no flames in that direction I went that way. Despite the pain in my legs I ran, ran as fast as I could away from the house, away from the flames, away from all of those horrible memories. _'Even if this wasn't the way to Konoha, I'd find my way back and I'd make myself strong along the way and maybe even find some people to help me along the way.'_

* * *

**Tenshi's POV**

I poured gasoline all over the forest; people really didn't come in here except for that older Uchiha and the one that saved him, so no one would see me doing this. They'd be able to tell that a person did this and that it was no accident, but they wouldn't know I did it and that's really all that matters. This was gasoline I bought from some guy selling drugs and even what it was in was highly flammable and explosive. I walked into my house and went upstairs, pouring gasoline up there too. I had had my fun with Sasuke and now like all my other toys it was time to dispose of it. I left the can here and lit a match, dropping it on the floor, as I left. After lighting the forest on fire, I left never to come back.

I had found another toy that had caught my interest, but it was heavily guarded. That didn't matter though, I'd get that red head and when I got tired of it I'd discard of it like I'm doing with this one. _'What was his name again? Right Gaara, my new little toy.' _I let a smile grace my lips; I couldn't wait to get my hands on that next one. I stopped and stared at the smoke emitting from the forest, ninjas were already being called to put it out. They would just think some kid did it. I turned around and left the village, Sasuke had probably already been forgotten. If not, that didn't matter he will be dead soon anyway.

* * *

**Shisui's POV**

I stared at the smoke emitting form the forest, a lot of ninja had already been called to go and put out the fire with their water style jutsu and I had a feeling I would be called any minute now.

"Shisui we need your help at the forest." Some random ninja that I didn't even know said.

I sighed; I guess this was more important than seeing Itachi in the hospital. I would stop by later just not right now.

I'm one of the few Uchiha who can use water style jutsu really well, it's my other element. The first one was fire, of course and my second one was water. The random ninja and I quickly made our way to the forest.

The place was completely engulfed in flames. The flames ate away at the trees, but many ninja were already putting them out.

"Where are we going to work?" I asked him. Don't ask me why I said we when I don't even know this guy, it's just kind of a habit …when I'm with someone I say we instead of I.

"Well there's a house in flames up a little further, I figured we could help put that out." He told me.

I nodded and followed him to the spot. I immediately recognized the house; this was the house that Itachi was in. I had a feeling that the person who kidnapped Itachi wasn't inside; I actually had the feeling that whoever had kidnapped Itachi was the one who started the fire.

I began using my water jutsu to help put out the fire. There was a lot of smoke which made it really difficult to see. We worked well into the night, but the fire finally got under control. Besides I was getting really low on charka and I couldn't really do this anymore.

I left and after I got washed up I went to the hospital to visit Itachi.

I pulled a chair up, so I could sit next to Itachi's bed. He looked like he was asleep, so I just sat there in silence. I could go home, but I want to spend some time with Itachi. He was probably going to die and all of my family was still healthy and still there.

"I don't mind my sickness killing me," I jumped and then looked down at Itachi realizing he was awake. I continued staring at him… what was I supposed to say in response to that.

"But it's killing all of your hearts too." I looked at him; I was totally shocked by what he had just said.

"Itachi, it really isn't your fault." I whispered to him.

"I know, but I've already failed one person that was precious to me I don't want to fail another." He said quietly.

"You didn't fail Sasuke… there's still a chance at finding him." I told him.

"They won't let me out of the hospital to look for him." He said.

"I'll look for him then." I said.

He looked at me and a small smile graced his lips. "Thank you." I heard him whisper.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I hadn't stopped running and it had been two days. Four days since I had last ate or drank. I stopped, I needed to rest and take in my surroundings.

I looked around they were so unfamiliar desert stretched on for miles ahead of me. I was lost, completely and utterly lost.

'_How will I ever find my way home?'_

* * *

A/N: That's it that's the end of Kidnapped, but don't go away now, there's going to be a sequel, the sequel will be called Lost.


End file.
